


James’ Mother’s Mac and Cheese Casserole

by Lauran0x



Series: Bond Family Cookbook [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cookbook, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauran0x/pseuds/Lauran0x
Summary: James makes this recipe whenever he wants to comfort of cheesy goodness of mac and cheese. His mother made this recipe for him when he was young and loved pasta. She snuck the vegetables and tuna into the recipe to give him his protein while he ate it. Once she died and Bond got older, Kincaide gave him the recipe so that he would always have a piece of his parents with him whenever he needed it. This is the first recipe in the Bond Family Cookbook.





	James’ Mother’s Mac and Cheese Casserole

**Ingredients**

2 Packages Macaroni and Cheese (Bond uses Bertoli)   
2 bushels broccoli   
2 onions  
6 cans/packages of tuna (or other meat)  
Breadcrumbs   
Assortment of shredded cheeses (5 packages total)   
3/4 cup milk  
2 baking pans   
Salt and Pepper to taste  
Tinfoil   
Butter/Coconut oil

**Optional**

Zucchini and Squash  
Red Pepper flakes

**Directions**

Preheat oven to 375F / 190C.  
Make the Macaroni and Cheese according to instructions on the box. At the end of the cooking time, add in the broccoli and any vegetables.   
Drain, add first three packages of cheese, onions, and tuna and mix well. Add salt, pepper, and any other spices to the pasta while mixing.   
Rub the 2 baking pans with butter/coconut oil to prevent sticking, and slowly add the pasta mixture along with the remaining cheese layered in between. Once both pans are filled, top off with the breadcrumbs and cover with tinfoil.   
Bake both pans for 30-45 minutes, until top is golden brown and bubbling slightly. Once out of the oven, let pans cool. Both can be eaten straight away or frozen for months as long as the tinfoil covers the top correctly. 

 

_James makes this recipe whenever he wants to comfort of cheesy goodness of mac and cheese. His mother made this recipe for him when he was young and loved pasta. She snuck the vegetables and tuna into the recipe to give him his protein while he ate it. Once she died and Bond got older, Kincaide gave him the recipe so that he would always have a piece of his parents with him whenever he needed it. This is the first recipe in the Bond Family Cookbook._

Bond makes his mother’s macaroni and cheese twice a year, and he always makes a lot of it. He makes it first and foremost for her birthday, freezing everything so he (and Q) always have a good meal ready to go when needed and he can be reminded of family when a mission goes wrong. He also makes it for Christmas dinner with Q because that’s what his mom did, and he wants to share that part of his past with him even if he can’t always be there because of a mission. 

Speaking of missions, James knows he can’t always be there for Q to make sure he eats, so he gives his mother’s recipe to Moneypenny to make for Q and the office so that they all eat at least somewhat healthily whenever Bond can’t be there. Moneypenny smiles when Bond tells her what she needs to do and promptly absconds with two of Qs minions in order to bake 8 pans of the deliciousness to keep in the freezers of Q Branch - to be brought out when Moneypenny or M deems the teams need feeding. No one except for Q and Moneypenny know it’s James recipe, and everytime Q eats it, he knows exactly how much James cares for him to share this recipe with the office. 

Q makes sure they always have at least one casserole leftover in the house whenever James needs to be reminded of a time before he was an agent. He writes down the recipe and even talks to Kincaide to get the correct brands of milk and the cheeses that James’ mother used for when he cooks and James loves him for it. As they grow older, both James and Q develop new versions of the casserole and build their own recipes they make for friends and family. Nothing can ever replace his mothers original recipe, but that doesn't mean Q's doesn't come close.


End file.
